Unfamiliar feelings
by fossilize
Summary: A change in a timeline is like throwing a stone into a pond. It ripples outwards changing everything. here is no different. Blu x Linda.
1. Prologue

Author's note: Disclaimer: I do not own rio or any of it's characters.

You all must think I'm completely out of my mind. Your probably thinking Blu x Linda your crazy burn it, burn it all! Well maybe not that last part...

Anyway I suppose you could say this is a crack pairing but I have never seen anyone else write it and I wondered what people thought of it.

If you really don't like the idea of this pairing then you may not want to read because there is a good chance that this fanfic will take all of your hopes and dreams and deposit them into the nearest incinerator.

This story will be told from Blu's POV after the prologue.

Finally this is AU or an Alternate timeline in this case. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

A change in a timeline is like throwing a stone into a pond. It ripples outwards changing everything. here is no different.

What if Blu never met Jewel.

What if Tulio had found another male Spix macaw and didn't need the shy bird.

What if Blu started to feel something towards Linda that neither of them would have ever expected.

Who would of ever thought he would ever feel this way. He certainly didn't.

In any other timeline this couldn't, wouldn't happen. But here it did.

Despite all of the variables stopping such a thing it still somehow happened. Inside a book store of all places.

Think of all the stories that could be told from the many books that lie here. But were here for a very peculiar story

This is the story of a socially awkward Macaw and the owner of a book store.

* * *

><p>Inside the shop itself the blue bird in question was currently scurrying around, dismay was evident on his face.<p>

Linda was worried by this, something was obviously up. He seemed to be concerned about one thing or another, but she couldn't quite work out what.

Between a mix of curiosity and plain worry Linda followed him. Blu didn't seem to notice or at the very least pretended not to.

The red haired women continued to follow him around the dusty bookcases and shelves. It seemed that the closer she got the more anxious Blu became.

The seemingly chase like scenario continued until The Spix Macaw ran round the back of one of the many loose books in that area.

When Linda looked behind the novel he had completely vanished.

How strange. She would ask him about it later.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Sorry it was short the chapters will be much longer. Tell me what you think of this idea but try not to flame please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: So chapter 1 I hope you enjoy. Thanks The son of the scarlet macaw for reviewing the prologue it is much appreciated.

I'm sorry if I have made any grammatical errors I have attempted to check it but I may of missed somethings especially since it is 11:30 at night.

I sorry if it seems a bit rushed I'm just finding it difficult to expand and flesh out different parts of a chapter.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I was not normally nervous. Even if I was it was nothing important and I would soon get over it. But how ever hard I tried I just couldn't get over what I was feeling now.

It had been years since Linda took me from that cardboard box and it is fast approaching my sixteenth birthday. I would normally be very excited but this new feeling is keeping me occupied.

It's hard to describe really. I feel like I am starting to see Linda in a different way. Were still friends of course but recently she just seems so much more beautiful. Maybe it's something she did with her hair. Whatever it is it's making me feel really nervous around her, I always just seem to end up tongue tied when I try to speak to her.

I'm thinking now of this Tulio guy that nearly took me away to this Rio place to meet a girl as we were apparently the last of kind. That was soon proved wrong. I couldn't be happier that he found another male Spix Macaw to take my place. If Linda hadn't begged for me to stay here then Tulio wouldn't have needed to find another of my species and I would be in Brazil right now. Disaster averted, or so I thought.

A few days after Tulio left he returned and it wasn't for the better. He had the nerve to ask Linda out to dinner and what's worse is that she accepted! I feel so betrayed, that my Linda would go with this guy. Wait; did I just say "my" Linda? Oh dear.

It was time for Linda to go to dinner so I came to say goodbye. I was obviously looking sad, she asked me what was wrong but I said I was fine. Linda wasn't convinced but she left the matter for now.

After Linda left I slowly walked towards the nearest bookcase and started to lean against it.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked rhetorically.

I once again thought about Linda, her beautiful features such as her soft red hair and her gorgeous lush green eyes. I shook the thoughts away and stopped my train of thought before it could reach the station.

My mind then started to think of Tulio. The simple thought of him made me shake with anger. I mean he doesn't deserve Linda she's far too good for him. My thoughts seemed to drift back to my owner which made any anger I felt dissipate completely. I just couldn't take my mind off her.

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Could it be the case that I like Linda as something more than a friend?

"No I'm just tired and very delirious yes definitely delirious" I said trying to convince myself. It didn't work.

I rushed around frantically trying to look for something to distract myself from those thoughts that seemed to haunt me. My eyes diverted to the nearby cupboard where Linda kept games such as draughts and chess. I remember when she tried to teach me chess, I could never get the hang of it plus it was especially difficult to pick up the strangely shaped pieces with my claws. I chuckled to myself at the memory.

There I was again thinking of Linda the exact thing I'm trying not to do.

I looked at the mahogany cupboard door, I just felt so small in comparison as it towered over me. I jumped at the handle grabbing it quickly. I pressed down on it making sure I still had a tight grip on the handle but I was starting to slip.

The door opened allot faster then I expected it to flinging me off and I landed onto the floor with a large thud. My feathery wing began hurting like crazy.

"Well pain wasn't a distraction I was looking for " I stated quietly while getting up off the floor.

My wing may be damaged but like it matters. I'll admit it, I'm practically a flightless bird. I've never been able to fly and in situations such as that its more than annoying.

I headed towards the the now opened storage area. I looked inside to see if this was worthwhile. I think this has turned into a finding way of distracting the pain of my injured wing which in turn seems to be distracting me from thinking about you know what. Funny how things work out isn't it.

At first glance I can't seem to see much but as I expect closer I see a box of dominoes.

I grab the box purely out of curiosity and open it. My gaze was fixed on the rectangular pieces of plastic inside for a few seconds but suddenly I had an idea.

They're many books that i've read and I remember one said something about setting dominoes up and then knock them down. I had always wanted to try this so why not now?

I began lining up the individual dominoes one by one with my beak around the bookcases and furniture. Who knew this could be so much fun.

Time seemed to fly by fast because by the time I had finished it was only five minuets away from Linda coming home. Linda. The entire reason I even started this wacky trail of dominoes was because I was trying not to think about her. It didn't matter now any way she would be back soon anyway and then what would I do.

Half an hour had past and It wasn't like Linda to be late. My anger then returned to me in full force. What if Tulio had kidnapped her? I should of never let her go with that guy now I may never see her again. I cursed loudly which was highly unusual for me.

Just then the door opened. I started to sprint as fast as I could towards the entrance of the house with mind racing. Was she alright? Was she hurt?

Linda comes in to see me looking possibly more agitated then I have ever been. Before she could speak I started to shout angrily.

"Where have you been?. Your late and you made worried sick, don't do that ever again!" I snapped.

Linda just stood there looking at me in shock. It was then I realized my mistake.

It was now her turn to be angry.

"Blu what has gotten into you I'm more then capable of looking after myself, besides I'm not even that late!" She replied also in a very angry tone. Linda then stormed off into another room not even noticing the dominoes on her way.

A huge wave of guilt flooded me instantly. Why in the world did I just say that especially in such an angry tone. I feel awful and I should really apologize.

I walked into the room to see Linda with her head in her hands crying wildly. This fills me with worry and even more guilt.

Linda is still sobbing when I walk up to her.

"L-linda I'm so sorry for what I said I was just really worried about you". This made a small smile appear on her face.

"It's alright Blu" Linda began. "I've just had a bit of a rough night".

"What happened?" I asked.

"Tulio and I just didn't bond. We shared little to no interests and overall we just didn't get on well, so we decided to end what little of a relationship we had".

I said nothing and just listened to her.

My owner then looked at my wing noticing that it was damaged.

"What happened?" Linda questioned.

"I just fell of a handle while I was opening a cupboard" I stated not really wanting to concern her.

"Let's see what I can do" she exclaimed as she started fix my damaged wing but I was mainly paying attention to her touch. It was so delicate and soft but I was soon snapped out of my day dream by her voice.

"There we go" Linda said as she finished fixing my wing which was no longer hurting as badly.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

My memory came back to me out off no where.

"Hey Linda I wanna show you something" I said as I motioned her to follow me. She did with a very intrigued look on her face.

I had brought her to the room I had set all of the dominoes up in. Linda looked at them slightly awed probably at the sheer number of dominoes I had placed going around the room.

"Knock the first one over" I instructed.

She nodded and slowly hit the first domino with her finger. It started a chain reaction swiftly toppling the dominoes down. When it had finished they both spoke in unison.

"Wow" they uttered.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Thanks for reading the first chapter. I know the ending was a bit strange but oh well. Once again tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
